Magnetic card readers and the like have come into common usage for transfer of information in such applications as electronic door locks, automatic bank tellers, entry identification, and the like. In the past these devices have been subject to accumulations of moisture and/or dirt during operation in both indoor and outdoor applications. Since the card reader is primarily an electronic device it is particularly subject to damage as a result of moisture in form of water droplets entering the electronics.
Several methods have been attempted including the use of thin membranes and the like to seal the electronics from external water. These have been successful in many applications but in certain other applications it introduces a degree of error or short life that can be unacceptable. In addition, if a card reader slot is made too wide the card progresses through the slot with a very sloppy fit and feel. If the slot is made too narrow there are problems inserting the card accurately and any amount of debris that may enter with the card can jam and scratch the critical surfaces of the card.
The present invention addresses the requirement for weatherproofing a card reader slot without need for entirely covering over the slot or reading the card through, for example, a thin film membrane. In addition, the feel of card handling is improved while card damage is minimized.